


I Hope You Enjoyed

by Shhbequiet



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Minecraft, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Some Humor, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), but I put a t shirt on every minute, thick kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet
Summary: Before George removed the shirts, Dream wanted to have a little fun.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 230
Collections: MCYT





	I Hope You Enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> I literally speedran this as soon as the video ended sorry yall

George sighed in relief as they finished the video, "Okay I'm going to get these shirts off." 

He went to start a new recording for his second channel when Dream walked in. 

"What's up?" George asked confused.

"Y'know what you were doing George, spraying yourself with water like that." Dream walked over to his chair.

"What do you mean?" He looked up at the taller man.

"I couldn't help but think of how pretty your face would look dripping with my cum." A rough hand caressed his cheek.

George blushed, "Do we have to do this now? I can barely move." 

Dream gave him a wicked smile, "Even better don't you think?" 

Dream grabbed his hands and heaved him up, "Wow, you really are heavy." 

"Duh, I'm wearing a hundred shirts." George rolled his eyes as he was pushed onto the bed.

George collapsed onto the bed and let out an oof. His head couldn't move from the pillow, shirts forcing him in place. Dream ripped his sweatpants off, marvelling at the contrast between his skinny legs and bigger upper body. 

"You're so thick, baby." His voice had a certain element of awe to it. 

George looked away, "It's embarrassing." 

Dream turned his face back to him, "You're beautiful no matter what, even if you actually did look like this." He kissed down his fabric covered stomach. George couldn't feel it through all the layers of course, but the gesture was sweet nonetheless. 

Dream nipped at his ear and started to suck the lobe, George's neck was completely covered so he couldn't suck on it like he usually would like to, but his ears were just as good. 

George closed his eyes, relishing in the soft sucks and praise that consumed his ears. Dream cooed at him in a gentle voice about how pretty he looked like this, and then it turned a little meaner, "So helpless, can't even move your head, just have to lay back and take whatever I give you." 

George moaned and tried to buck his hips up, but he really was helpless, his body was so heavy with the shirts already, but Dream also helped to pin him down.

Dream teased around his boxers before sliding them off, he lubed up his fingers with the almost empty lube bottle. 

"Looks like we need to get some more," Dream said, his finger easily slipped into George. "You're still stretched from earlier, can't even go a day without getting fucked, huh?" 

George whimpered, he wanted to deny it, say that Dream was the one who started it, but he did want this. He wanted Dream to fuck him every day just so he could feel this good. 

His legs shook where they were spread open and his mouth was gaping, drawing in air like it was his last day on earth. The shirts made him feel so hot already, but the fingers teasing his prostate made it even worse. 

George felt a little dizzy from the heat and before he knew it, Dream was pushing his cock in, his arms tried to come up and wrap around him, but the strain of the shirts made it hard so he dropped them back on the bed. 

"You look so good like this, can't even touch me or yourself, and -" He thrusted hard, making George sob from the pleasure, "You're so thick, wanna keep you on this bed forever, unable to move." 

"Please!" George cried out, "W-Wanna be stuck here for you!" His mind was hazy, the heat, the pleasure, it all blended together to make him go crazy. 

Dream reached down for his cock, pumping him quickly. "Cum all over your shirts, baby." His thumb dug into his slit, and George's toes curled as he came, a loud whine came out sounding broken. 

Dream worked him through it and then pulled out, he adjusted himself on the bed, coming up to jerk himself off over George's face. He groaned and shot his cum over his cheeks and nose, a tongue swiped up to taste it.

"Fuck, you're so hot." Dream watched as he swallowed some of it.

George breathed heavily in his afterglow, "I know, feels like I'm burning alive." 

Dream barked out a laugh, "Want me to help?" 

He shook his head, "Gotta make an extra scenes where I take off the shirts." 

"Well, make sure to clean your face, and don't show the ones you soiled." Dream brushed a thumb through his own cum, "Tell me when you're done, we'll shower together, kay?" 

George smiled and reached his arms up, Dream helped him off the bed and back into his chair, he gave him a kiss on the lips and left him to film his video. George used the spray bottle and a couple tissues to clean his face and started the video, slowly working the shirts off one by one. Finally, only one shirt remained. 

"Thanks for watching, I hope you enjoyed, I'm going to go take a shower or something."

**Author's Note:**

> this was a little more memey than I'd usually do but it was fun to write


End file.
